Stalker In The CIA
by Kiara Kenobi
Summary: Who will Sydney turn to, when a coworker begins stalking her? Can she get the help she needs before He comes after her again? Please R&R.


Disclamer-I have nothing to do with Alias.  
Author's Brief Note- Please R and R.  
  
Sydney Bristow quickly walked into headquarters and she went right to her desk. She sat in her chair and she opened a case file, that had just been placed on her desk.  
  
"Hi, Sydney." Joshua Dennison called out to her. He was sitting at his own desk, doing paperwork, too.  
  
"Hi, " Sydney said, not really paying attention to him. She looked at her watch to check the time. Then, she got up and went into the Briefing Room. She wasn't really comfortable with the way Josh stared at her, but she didn't want to make a big deal about it. So she let it go. She quietly took a seat and she waited for the briefing to start.  
  
"Syd, are you all right?" Dixon asked, as soon as he saw how uncomfortable she looked. "Your not usually this quiet."  
  
Sydney looked up at him and answered, "I'm fine." She noticed the looks everyone else was giving her, but she ignored them. After the briefing was over, the others quickly left the room. Sydney stayed in there and did her paperwork.  
  
"Syd, you okay? Your morning briefing is over." Josh said. He was standing in the doorway.  
  
Sydney sighed and said, "Josh, why don't you go get your work done and leave me alone to do mine?" She was getting angry.  
  
"Sure, Syd. No problem." He said and he walked away.  
  
It was then, that she noticed that the door was wide open. Damn it." She mumbled to herself. Then, she went back to work.  
Time: 9:30 P.M.  
Place: China  
  
Sydney and Michael Vaughn were sent to retrieve a computer disk, which had a list of all U.S. CIA Agents on it. They had to get it from K Directorate's newest headquarters. Sydney was a little distracted as she got ready to go inside the building.  
  
Vaughn noticed this and he asked, "Is everything all right? You seem distracted."  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine." Sydney quickly said. She knew that her father was listening from Base Ops, and she didn't want to worry him.  
  
As Sydney got out of the van, Vaughn said to her, "Be careful, Syd. And good luck."  
  
"I will." She told him. She closed the van door and she started to walk up to the building. "Base Ops, this is Mointaineer. I'm going in."  
  
"Copy that, Mountaineer." Jack said over his headset. "Be careful."  
  
"I will, Dad." Sydney said, as she went inside. She began to look around as soon as she got inside.  
  
Marshall, who was also on a headset, said, "Okay, Mountaineer. Go to the right and its the first door on the left."  
  
"Copy that." Sydney said. She followed his directions exactly. She didn't notice, when she tripped a silent alarm.  
  
Marshall caught it right away and he quickly said, "Mountaineer, an alarm has been triggered. Guards are on their way to your location."  
  
"Sydney, abort and get out of there!" Jack ordered her.  
  
A team of four guards, came after Sydney, but was able to fight them all off.  
  
Vaughn heard the fighting sounds and he scrambled out of the van. He rushed inside and he found her. "Sydney! You all right?"  
  
Sydney groaned and said, "yeah." She turned and headed toward the room.  
  
"Syd, your dad said to abort!" Vaughn said, as he followed her.  
  
Sydney didn't answer him. She kept going toward the room.  
  
Vaughn went with her, just in case their were any more guards. He knew Jack would have something to say about all of this, when they get back to L.A.  
  
He was right.  
  
Jack met them at the airport, when they got back. As soon as he spotted Sydney coming through the gate, he walked right up to her. He asked, "What happened back there? I told you to abort."  
  
Sydney said to him, "I saw a second chance to finish the mission and I took it." She sighed tiredly.  
  
"What's wrong? You haven't been yourself for a few weeks now." Jack asked, in a concerned voice. He could tell she was close to tears, so he took her suitcase from her and he led her to his car. As soon as they got into his car, he asked, "What is it?"  
  
"I've been getting harrassed by someone at work. He's been sending me flowers and stuff." She said, as she pulled a few notes out of her pocket. "Lately, his notes have gotten really creepy." She handed them to him and burst into tears.  
  
He hugged her and asked, "Who is he?"  
  
"Joshua Dennison. Its the guy I told off in the Conference Room yesterday." She said, sniffling. "I figured you had already heard about it."  
  
"Yeah, I did. I just didn't know why, til now." Have you talked to anyone else about this? Besides me, I mean." Jack said.  
  
Sydney shook her head.  
  
Jack drove her home. Then, he called Dixon from her apartment. He told him the enite thing.  
  
"I was wondering why she didn't seem like herself lately. All right. I'll take care of it." Dixon said. Then, he hung up.  
  
As soon as Jack hung up the phone, it rang again. Jack answered it. "Hello?"  
  
"May I speak to Sydney please? Its kind of important." It was Josh.  
  
"She's gone to bed. May I take a message?" Jack asked him.  
  
"No thanks. I'll just see her tomorrow at work." Josh said. He knew it was Jack. "Good night." Then, he hung up.  
  
So did Jack.  
  
Sydney came from the kitchen. She was carrying two cups of coffee. Shw handed one to Jack and she asked, "Was it him on the phone?" She sat down next to him on the couch.  
  
"yeah. I told him that you went to bed. He said that he would just see you tomorrow at work." Jack said, as he set his cup down.  
  
Sydney yawned as she started to relax. "Did you talk to Dixon?"  
  
Jack nodded and said, "He said that he would take care of it." He put his arm around his daughter. "How are you doing? You okay?"  
  
"Yeah. It just feels good to be able to talk to someone about this." She said to him.  
  
"Why didn't you come to me sooner?"He asked her calmly. "Sweetheart, I want to help you anyway I can."  
  
"I know you do, Dad." Sydney said. She closed her eyes soon after and fell asleep.  
  
When Jack noticed this, he got a blanket from the closet and he covered her with it. Then, he left, making sure he locked the door, before he did.  
  
The next morning, Sydney was late getting to work. She quietly slipped into a seat in morning briefing, and couldn't help but notice the worried look Jack gave her. She shot him a smile to let him know she was all right.  
  
Dixon filled her in on what she had missed so far.  
  
After the briefing was over, everyone else left the room, except for Jack and Sydney. He noticed that she didn't get up from her seat and he came over to her. "You okay?" He asked her.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine." She said. "My alarm didn't go off this morning."  
  
"Having one of those kind of days, huh?" He asked her.  
  
"Yeah." She glanced out at her desk and noticed that another bouquet of flowers were there and she sighed.  
  
Jack saw them too. "Damn it! Dixon told him to stop."  
  
Sydney got up from her chair and she said, "I think its time that I talked to him again."  
  
"Bring him to Interrogation Room 3. I'm going to be in there this time." Jack said.  
  
"okay." She said and she left the room. She went to get Josh. She found him at his desk.  
  
Josh looked up and said, "Hi, Sydney. What's up?" He stood up.  
  
"I need to talk to you, Josh. Come with me please." Sydney said.  
  
He followed her to the interrogation room and they went inside together. He was a little surprised to see Jack sitting at the table. He quickly turned to Sydney and asked, "What the hell is going on?"  
  
"We just wanted to talk to you privately." Jack said to him.  
  
Sydney shoved Josh into a chair and she asked, "Why have you been harrassing me?"  
  
"Because I like you. Why? Is that so wrong?" Josh asked her.  
  
Sydney yanked him out of the chair and said angrily, "You've been warned several times that I do not feel the same way toward you so knock it off! No more flowers, candy, or love notes! none of it! You give me one more thing and i swear I will kill you myself!" She slammed him against a wall and added, "you got that? Huh?"  
  
He shoved her off and he left the room. He didn't say a word. He had heard enough.  
  
Sydney and Jack exchanged a knowing look. Then, they both went back to work.  
  
Later that evening, Sydney came home to discover that someone had broken into her apartment. She quickly went through and made a list of missing posessions. Then, she called Jack.  
  
He booked her into a hotel and he told her that he'd be over in the morning. He also told her to get some rest.  
  
Sydney went to the hotel, but she didn't get much sleep that night. Josh kept calling her to laugh about what he did.  
  
She was an hour late meeting Jack at her place the next morning. She found his car already sitting in the driveway. He was sitting in it. Sydney sighed as she pulled her car into the driveway next to her dad's and shut off the engine. "Sorry, Dad." She said, as she got out of the car. "I had a rough night. Josh kept calling me to laugh at what he did."  
  
After hearing that, Jack took Sydney inside so she could lay down for awhile. Jack quietly cleaned the place up for her, while she slept. He also made sure the phones were unplugged and her cellphone was turned off. Jack kept his turned on in case of an emergency.  
  
By the time she woke up, it was seven in the evening. Jack was sitting in the living room watching the news. He didn't even notice Sydney was up, til she sat down next to him on the couch and asked, "how long did I sleep for?"  
  
He looked over at her and said, "You must of been pretty tired, Sweetheart. You slept all day." He noticed that she looked a little pale. "Are you feeling all right?"  
  
Sydney shook her head. Then, she laid her head down on Jack's shoulder and reclosed her eyes.  
  
He slipped his arm around her and within minutes, they both fell asleep.  
  
The next morning, Jack called both himself and Sydney in sick. Dixon understood and he told them to get well soon.  
  
Sydney was still asleep on the couch, as he talked on the phone. "Dad?" She said, waking up. She looked around, but didn't see him.  
  
Jack was in the kitchen getting her some breakfast. When it was ready, he brought it in to her. "Are you feeling any better?" He asked, as he set the tray down on her lap. She had already sat up.  
  
"A little. Did you talk to Dixon?" She asked him, as she began to eat.  
  
"I called in for today, but he gave us the week off. He felt we both needed it." Jack said and he smiled at her.  
  
She grinned back and said, "Yeah, I know. Its the first time our vacations were at the same time."  
  
He looked at her seriously and said, "I don't want to catch you on that phone for three days. All right?"  
  
"All right, Dad. The phones stay off." She said, trying not to smile again.  
  
After she finished eating, she went to take a shower and change her clothes. When she came back, she heard the doorbell ring. She checked to see who it was and gasped.  
  
It was Josh. He was carrying three white roses and a letter in his hands. He was smiling, as he waited for her to answer the door.  
  
Sydney backed away from the door. "Oh my God. Dad, he's here!" She called out.  
  
Josh rang the bell again. He called out to her, "come on, Syd! I know your in there! Let me in, or I'll break it down!" He was extremely angry.  
  
"Get out of here!" Sydney shouted at him. "Now!" She was glad the door was locked.  
  
"Fine! But I will be back, Sydney! Its going to take more than a few threats to get rid of me." He said. He left a few minutes later.  
  
Sydney went over to the couch and she sat down. She was shaking badly. She was angry with herself, for being so scared. She was sitting there crying, when Jack came back.  
  
He had gone to the store, while Sydney was showering. As soon as he saw how scared she was, he dropped the bags he was carrying, and he rushed over to her. "He was here, wasn't he?" Jack asked her. He hugged her tightly, noticing how bad she was shaking from fear.  
  
After she fell asleep, Jack called Dixon and asked that Josh be taken into custody for stalking Sydney. Dixon agreed and said he would handle it. Then, Dixon asked how Sydney was doing. Jack told him.  
  
Vaughn, Weiss, and Lauren were sent to get Josh. He had locked himself in his house. He had pictures of Sydney taped all over the house. He also kept playing CDs that he had stolen, when he broke into Sydney's apartment.  
  
"Agent Dennison, open the door!" Lauren yelled to him from the other side of the door.  
  
Weiss tried. "Come on, Josh! Open the door!"  
  
Josh refused. He ran upstairs and he climbed out his bedroom window. He wasn't counting on Vaughn being at the bottom, when he climbed down the rope ladder.  
  
When Sydney woke up three hours later, Jack was relieved to tell her that Josh was arrested and put in jail.  
  
Sydney was both shocked and relieved to be told this. After a few minutes, she asked, "Its finally over?" Then, she dissolved into tears.  
  
Jack took her into his arms and he said, "Its finally over, Sydney. Josh is in jail, where he belongs." He continued to hold his daughter protectively in his arms, as she cried.  
  
THE END 


End file.
